Seul dans le Harem
by Shyrinia and Lululle
Summary: On a beau avoir tout pleins d'amants autour de soi, l'herbe est toujours plus verte ailleurs, slash hpdm.
1. Découverte d'un chanteur

Kikou tout le monde ! Voici notre 3ème fic commune !

Auteur : Shyrinia et Lululle

Titre : Seul dans le Harem

Disclamer : Pas à nous les personnages sont à JKR, seuls les personnages inventés nous appartiennent.

Avertissement : Ceci est un slash, une relation homosexuelle, donc homophobes passez votre chemin.

Couple : HP/DM

Résumé : On a beau avoir tout pleins d'amants autour de soi, l'herbe est toujours plus verte ailleurs, slash hp/dm

**BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1: Découverte d'un chanteur: **

Harry entonnait les dernières paroles d'une chanson connue dans le monde japonais et la musique s'arrêta progressivement. Il sourit chaleureusement à ses musiciens et leur lança quelques petits clins d'œil avant de saluer son public. Il tourna sur lui-même et disparut dans les coulisses suivi de ses musiciens.

Harry s'approcha de son batteur, enlaça sa taille et déposa un petit bisou sur la joue, près de ses lèvres.

"On a fait un véritable tabac, cette nuit" murmura-t-il en enlevant sensuellement sa chemise noire transparente et moulante dévoilant son torse bien fait

"La France est aussi réceptive que le Japon. Ça fait plaisir qu'il y ait des gens ouverts à ce que nous faisons."

Il s'approcha d'un autre guitariste, dont les cheveux d'un bleu sombre retombaient sur ses épaules voluptueuses, et il l'embrassa comme il l'avait fait avec son batteur.

Harry reproduisit son geste avec ses autres musiciens en les aguichant érotiquement.

"Harry, tu n'aurais pas un avion à prendre dans quelques minutes pour retourner dans ton école ?

Harry regarda sa montre à l'heure anglaise et soupira.

"Si, et il ne faut pas que je tarde. "

Il prit les valises, le balai et sa chouette qui étaient dans sa loge et revint dire au revoir à ses amis musiciens.

"Bon eh bien je vous retrouverai aux prochaines grandes vacances" déclara-t-il avec un soupir.

"Je me demande pourquoi tu emportes un balai et une chouette pour aller dans ton école spéciale" lança le guitariste.

"De quoi vous plaignez-vous ? Grâce à Hedwige vous avez de mes nouvelles" répliqua-t-il avec fougue.

Les musiciens sourirent, vinrent serrer Harry contre eux et le laissèrent partir avec regrets.

¤¤¤

Après plusieurs heures de vol, Harry se retrouvait devant le Poudlard express. Une nouvelle année s'annonçait...

Lentement les secondes, les minutes, les heures, et les jours défilèrent au cour de cette 7ème année qui s'avéra bien plus intéressante que les précédentes. Les cours se firent plus longs et plus enivrants que les précédents.

L'année débuta se passa calmement, elle s'écoulait et suivait son cours. La joie et la bonne humeur régnaient parmi les élèves, si on omettait la rivalité entre les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard qui ne pouvaient toujours pas se sentir. D'innombrables points avaient été délicatement retirés des sabliers des différentes maisons, mise à part celle du professeur Rogue qui en était le directeur. Puis l'hiver arriva et la neige fit doucement son apparition dans le parc de Poudlard. Et c'est donc un Noël enneigé qui arriva...

Pour Noël, un bal fut prévu ainsi qu'une surprise. Seuls les professeurs et un seul élève étaient concernés par cette Surprise. Et ils gardaient le secret avec détermination.

Albus Dumbledore, Ô combien célèbre directeur de Poudlard, avait donné les instructions pour le week-end. Les élèves avaient un train à prendre pour Londres pour choisir des tenues confortables de soirée rock moldue pour le bal. Évidemment les Serpentard n'avaient pas approuvé le moins du monde.

Les jeunes sorciers avaient été intrigué par cette idée de s'habillé en moldu mais la soirée s'annonçait belle. Et durant tout le week-end, accompagnés par les professeurs de Poudlard, ils vadrouillèrent dans les rues de Londres, à la recherche des vêtements demandés.

Le soir de Noël, les élèves affluèrent dans la grande salle, tous habillés de pantalons de cuir ou de coton très serrés, de tee-shirts et sweets dans un genre gothique et hard-rock. Le noir faisait apparemment et exclusivement honneur. Toutes sortes de coiffures étaient présentées. On aurait pu se croire à un bal d'Halloween.

Les tables avaient été poussées contre le mur et avaient été transformées en une petite scène noire : une batterie avaient été placée sur la gauche, trois guitares électriques posées sur le sol. Enfin, en avant des autres instrument, le micro trônait au centre de la scène.

Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés sur la piste de danse et ils regardèrent tous l'estrade.

"Ron, tu as vu Harry ?" demanda Hermione.

"Non 'mione je l'ai pas vu depuis que nous nous sommes changés. Il n'a rien voulu me dire, tu as bien vu comment il a réagi lorsque nous lui avons demandé en quoi il comptait s'habiller, vu qu'il n'était pas venu avec nous..."

"Oui, ce qu'il peut être agaçant quand il s'y met !"

"Oh tiens, regardes y a du mouvement derrière le rideau."

Puis le silence se fit et un groupe de plusieurs personnes entra sur l'estrade, sous les applaudissements.

"C'est qui?"

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Ron."

Puis le chanteur fit son apparition.

A l'un de ses yeux un léger maquillage noir en forme d'éclair était présent, et du rouge à lèvre noir était mis sur les lèvres du chanteur. Ses habits étaient tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux et lui moulaient grandement le corps, laissant apparaître une musculature assez forte.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers le public celui-ci se tut d'un coup. Des yeux vert émeraude fixaient le public.

"Oh Merlin, Ron ne me dis pas que..."

"...c'est Harry" finit le rouquin.

Lorsque le Brun les fixa, il leur sourit et leur fit un léger clin d'œil. Puis brusquement les musiciens se mirent à battre de leurs instruments et Harry se redressa fièrement, baissa la tête près du micro qu'il prit en main, et suivant le rythme, le Brun chanta une chanson d'origine Japonaise.

_**dare ga fusagareta kono hitomi no oku ni fureru no darou**_

_**yureru kagerou no naka de mitsumeteita tsuki ga warau**_

_**mimimoto de sasayakihajimeru rekuiemu no yuuwaku o**_

_**kizutsukeru koto de shika osaerarenai mamitami o yami ni sarawareta boku wa**_

_**kaeru koto nado deki wa shinai kara...a de**_

_**chigireta bara o mune ni daite**_

_**shinku no umi ni ochiteyuku**_

_**kasanariau karada no ue de**_

_**shinu made odoritsuzukeru**_

_**itami o yami ni sarawareta boku wa**_

_**kaeru koto nado deki wa shinai kara...**_

_**mogaki kurushimu emono no you ni**_

_**ishiki wa ubarareru mama ni**_

_**kairaku ni oborete kieteyuku**_

_**tsumetai kono ude no naka de**_

_**chigireta bara o mune ni daite**_

_**shinku no umi ni ochiteyuku**_

_**kasanariau karada no ue de**_

_**shinu made odoritsuzukeru**_

Il regardait le public fixement. La surprise passée, les spectateurs apprécièrent la musique et commencèrent à danser en rythme avec le chanteur.

Dumbledore était éclatant.

"Alors comme ça Albus le morveux parti d'un groupe?"

"Oui Rogue, depuis les grandes vacances, il imite différents artistes, plus particulièrement les chanteurs japonais. "

"Il n'en manquera jamais une" lança le professeur de potion en regardant le brun qui se mouvait sur scène avec une étonnante grâce.

Plus Harry chantait, plus les sorciers dansaient sur la piste. Ils étaient tous devenus accros à la formidable performance du jeune Survivant.

Mais ce dernier semblait déçu que sans un coin de la salle des Serpentards -dont un petit blondinet à la peau de nacre- se parlaient discrètement, ne désirant pas se joindre à la mêlée vu qu'il en était l'auteur.

"Encore un moyen d'attirer l'attention sur lui !" cracha Draco

"C'est sympa quand même il chante bien..."

"On en a rien à foutre qu'il chante bien ou non ! C'est de Potter dont on parle ! Regardez-le moi! Avec son magnifique maquillage, encore des regards qui le fixent" dit le blondinet sans la pointe d'ironie qu'il voulait mettre.

"Tu n'aimes pas Drakichou?" demanda Pansy qui revenait de la piste.

"Dégage Pansy !"

"Et pourquoi je le ferai ?"

"Car c'est moi qui te l'ordonne !"

Avec un air hautain la jeune Serpentard repartit sur la piste de danse avec quelques unes de ses copines.

"Putain! toujours à attirer l'attention sur lui le balafré! Quoi que même si je le nie, il chante vraiment bien... et son maquillage est sympas et branché"

Harry enchaînait chanson sur chanson. Tantôt fermant les yeux, éprouvant plaisir à chanter, tantôt les rouvrant pour regarder son public. Ses yeux verts captivaient les sorciers qui dansaient avec entrain sur la piste de danse improvisée.

Et à la dernière chanson, seuls quelques Serpentard ne dansaient toujours pas, dont Draco, peinant par la même occasion le chanteur.

Il ne faisait que l'observer, le détaillant et appréciant la mélodie. Mais son visage reflétait l'impassibilité. Comme lui avait si bien appris son père.

Harry était envoûtant, dansant sensuellement mais moins que sur scène, son corps bougeant au rythme de la musique folle.

Et quand arriva la fin du mini concert, tout le monde applaudit, sauf les quelques Serpentard restés à part.

Albus Dumbledore arborait un sourire joyeux tandis que Rogue tirait une tronche à faire pâlir les morts.

Le chanteur au maquillage provoquant salua son public sorcier et disparu avec ses musiciens derrière le rideau.

Harry soupira de contentement avant de remercier ses musiciens qui avaient fait un long voyage pour venir jusqu'ici.

Harry les entraîna dans la salle vierge où ils étaient arrivés. Harry avait choisi cette salle exprès pour ne pas que le groupe sache qu'il était un sorcier. Et donc la pièce était dépourvue de toute magie.

"Merci les mecs" fit-il chaleureusement." Je suis content que vous ayez accepté de venir jusqu'ici pour quelques heures."

"De rien Harry, c'était un plaisir pour nous de te revoir, surtout après plus de 3 mois" fit le batteur en le prenant dans ses bras.

"Bien, on devrait peut-être y aller. Notre avion part dans quelques heures et ça serait bête de le rater. Au fait, tu diras à ton directeur merci pour les instruments" ajouta un des guitariste.

"Pas de problème" s'exclama le chanteur avec enthousiasme.

Harry les entraîna vers la sortie puis jusqu'au train.

La nuit était noire et les étoiles éclairaient fortement le ciel

Le Brun rentra calmement vers son école. Toujours autant maquillé, il ouvrit la grande porte et alla vers son dortoir. Lentement, il avançait le long des couloirs. Personne n'était encore réveillé à cette heure-ci et le Survivant prit donc tout son temps pour remonter se coucher, même si le sommeil ne montrait pas le bout de son nez...

Il monta doucement les dernière marches menant au portrait de la Grosse Dame et dit

"Mizerable !"

Puis le portrait s'ouvrit devant lui et il pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Soudain une masse l'entoura de tous côtés et il se retrouva quelques secondes après, au milieu de la salle commune entouré de plusieurs élèves de sa classe.

"Alors tu nous as caché ça Harry !" lança Seamus

"Comment as-tu pu rester dans l'anonymat aussi longtemps !" demanda Hermione.

"Je..."

"C'était super en tout cas ! "

"Bravo !"

"Excellent !"

"Faudra renouveler ça !" lancèrent plusieurs sorciers en même temps

"Heu merci les mecs, mais je pensais que je serai seul à mon retour ! Vous avez vu l'heure !" dit Harry d'une voix irritée.

Le départ des ses musiciens qu'il aimait beaucoup l'attristait.

"On allait pas dormir avant de t'avoir questionné ! Et te féliciter tout de même ! "

"Super au fait ton maquillage et tes vêtements !"

"Bah en parlant de maquillage j'aimerai bien me l'enlever si c'est pas trop vous demander ! Je vous jure... Bonne nuit tout le monde!"

"Harry..." demanda son amie.

"Oui Hermione ?" répondit Harry.

"C'étaient quoi ces chansons ?"

"Des chansons japonaises. Bon je peux rejoindre mes quartiers maintenant ?"

Et il quitta rapidement la salle commune pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

"Non mais je vous jure ! Jamais vu des personnes aussi collantes. Bon ben maintenant faut que je me dépatouille avec mon maquillage... J'ai fait bonne impression en tout cas" sourit-il.

Les jours défilèrent après le bal. Harry était toujours félicité pour son petit concert, mais les encouragements et l'admiration s'estompèrent un peu au fil du temps.

Le bal s'était tout de même bien passé. Harry avait pu revoir ses musiciens adorés et épater un peu ses amis en leur faisant une surprise. Bref, une soirée mémorable.

Les jours passèrent et la fin de l'année arriva rapidement. Les ASPIC étaient, du point de vue d'Harry, assez simples. Enfin, la dernière année à Poudlard s'acheva ici. Et tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux, commencer de plus hautes études ou travailler. Beaucoup s'étaient échangés les adresses et tous furent tristes de quitter leur seconde maison. Le Directeur leur souhaita la réussite pour la suite et de profiter de la vie.

Enfin les élèves entrèrent dans le train. A l'intérieur, dans le couloir Ron s'exclama:

"Ah au fait Harry ! Ma mère m'a proposé de te dire que tu pouvais passer toutes les vacances au Terrier avec nous ! Ainsi qu'à Hermione" dit il en lui souriant.

"Heu c'est très gentil Ron, tu m'excuseras auprès de ta mère. Mais je vais continuer avec mon job de chanteur, nous allons faire plusieurs concert cet été et ils ont absolument besoin de moi, ils m'ont dit que je devais en aucun cas les abandonner en si bon chemin! Mais si vous voulez vous pourrez venir à un de mes concerts. Il y en aura plusieurs" dit-il en souriant. "Par contre..." reprit il mystérieusement. "Hum comment dire... vous verrez bien si vous venez!"

"Qu'est ce que c'est ce_ 'par contre' _?" questionna la jeune fille.

"Heuuuu vous verrez bien, je vous invite à venir !"

Puis le trio se trouva un compartiment vide. Dans un recoin du train Draco Malfoy s'était caché pour espionner la conversation de ses ennemis de toujours.

"Comme ça il va faire des concerts. S'il y a foule, peut-être que j'arriverai à me cacher pour qu'il ne me voie pas. J'aime beaucoup sa voix mine de rien. Qui aurait pu croire que sa sainteté Potter savait chanter ? C'est limite s'il arrive à aligner un mot convenable l'un après l'autre..."

Draco s'approcha du compartiment et se baissa. Il colla son oreille contre la porte et écouta.

Dans le compartiment...

"Ben si le concert se passe en Angleterre, on viendra sans problème" fit Ron enthousiaste.

**_'Evidemment, si ça avait été trop loin de chez lui, il n'aurait pas pu prendre de billet d'avion car il est trop pauvre...'_** pensa Draco.

"Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, les premiers concerts, je les passe au Japon et en France" mais je reviens en Angleterre ensuite.

"Bien, alors on viendra" s'exclama Hermione d'une voix apparemment heureuse.

"Par contre, je vous passerai les dates par hibou. Je ne les ai pas encore. Elles paraîtront sûrement dans la presse moldue mais on ne sait jamais..."

Draco sourit et soupira de soulagement. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry se tenait devant lui, l'air incrédule. Le Serpentard le regarda, visiblement gêné, puis se releva brusquement.

"Je cherchais ma baguette" dit-il vivement.

"Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé Malefoy" répondit Harry, les yeux pétillants.

"Ça tombait bien, moi non plus !"

Et Draco s'enferma dans un compartiment non loin, sous le regard surpris et appréciateur d'Harry.

La fin du voyage se passa calmement et lorsque le train ralentit, tous les sorciers s'étaient levés pour partir enfin en vacances. Le trio resta en retrait, il préférait sortir dans les derniers : y a moins de bousculade et c'est plus calme.

Harry et ses amis descendirent doucement du wagon et se dirigèrent vers leur famille respective, le Brun salua les parents de Ron et ceux de son amie et il se dirigea, nonchalant, vers son oncle qui l'attendait au loin.

"Dépêches toi un peu ! Je n'ai pas tout mon temps moi !" s'exclama Vernom

"Oui oui..."

Puis il suivit son oncle.

"Bon je te dépose chez ta bande de malades pour toutes les vacances ! Je te ferai parvenir tes vêtements" répliqua l'oncle.

"Merci."

"Mais tu te dépêcheras de sortir de ma voiture! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !"

Devant un grand bâtiment éclairé par un lampadaire blanc clignotant, la voiture s'arrêta et Harry en sortit pour retourner à son autre monde... celui de la musique...

_**A suivre…

* * *

**_

Shy : Voilà, alors le premier chapitre est fini on vous attend au prochain lul un mot à dire ?

Lulle : euh nan j'ai pas grand chose à dire moi...

Harry : Moi j'en ai un !

Shy : oui ?

Draco : Heu pourquoi on est pas ensemble ?

Shy : Wahhh bah et ça sera pas pour… AIEUH !

Harry : Tais-toi ! C'était à moi de demander !

Shy : mais heu lul :'(

Lulle : Voyons Harry tape pas Shy ! Pis si Dray veux être avec toi ça peut s'arranger tout de suite...

Harry : j'ai du beau monde autour de moi…

Lulle : T'inquiète pas pour nous...

Shy : tsss ! Au prochain chapitre

Lulle : Beuzouuuuuuux tout le monde les gens !


	2. Les retrouvailles et la Tournée

**Kikou tout le monde ! Nous revoilà avec le chapitre 2, alors nous sommes désolées mais pour les reviews... Nous n'y répondrons pas pour ce chapitre. Mais toutes vos reviews nous ont fait énormément plaisir, ainsi nous y répondront une autre fois promis. Encore désolées et nous espérons que la suite vous plaira tout autant !**

**Aussi, la dernière fois nous avons oublié de préciser que la chanson que chante Harry et dont les paroles sont à votre disposition eh bien c'est "lu:na" chantée par Gackt. **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 2 : Les retrouvailles et la Tournée**

Harry descendit de la voiture de son oncle et claqua la portière sans lui lancer un regard. Il ouvrit les portes du grand bâtiment et y pénétra.

La musique était rythmée et enivrante. Il s'approcha de la pièce ou répétaient ses musiciens et regarda par la porte entrebâillée.

"C'est bien les gars !" fit Yukio, un des guitaristes du groupe.

"Ouais Harry n'a plus qu'à chanter et tout sera parfait" enchaîna Dao le batteur.

"Il me manque terriblement" avoua Ethan.

"Occupe-toi de ta guitare Ethan !" taquina Julian le troisième guitariste.

Harry rigola silencieusement et poussa la porte brutalement.

"Salut les mecs !" lança-t-il joyeusement.

Les quatre musiciens accoururent vers lui en l'embrassant.

"Tu nous as manqué !" s'exclama Julian, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds parsemés de mèches rouges.

"Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué. Six longs mois... difficile d'attendre..."

Harry soupira de bonheur.

"Je vous invite au restaurant. On verra demain pour les répétitions. Je suis trop crevé."

Le groupe se rendirent donc dans un restaurant assez chaleureux.

Il discutèrent joyeusement durant toute la soirée.

Il était un peu plus de 2h du matin quand le groupe alla se coucher.

Harry retint Yukio et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Toute la soirée, ils n'avaient pas cessé de se regarder.

Il le plaqua contre le mur de sa chambre et l'embrassa fougueusement.

"Je suis content d'être de retour" murmura Harry. "Ça m'a manqué tout ça."

Yukio glissa ses mains dans le pantalon d'Harry et vint tâter ses fesses fermes.

"Rattrapons le temps perdu alors..." murmura-t-il avant de pousser le chanteur sur son lit...

**¤¤¤**

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut agréablement surpris de voir ses musiciens installés sur son lit avec des plateaux garnis de bonnes choses.

Il s'assit et remonta le drap sur son entre-jambe dénudée.

"Eh bien de bon matin, ça fait plaisir" déclara-t-il en souriant.

"Fallait bien qu'on chouchoute notre petit chanteur préféré" répondit Dao.

Harry soupira de contentement et engloutit une tartine de confiture.

"Les dates de concerts sont annoncées ?" demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

"ça commence le 15 juillet au Japon pendant une semaine, ensuite une semaine en France aussi et le reste en Angleterre. "

"Mais il parait que toutes les places ont été vendues" rajouta Julian en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

"Il ne restera plus qu'à assurer alors" conclut Harry.

Une fois le petit déjeuné fini, ils s'habillèrent et se préparèrent puis se rejoignirent dans la salle de répète pour faire quelques accords. Et toute l'après-midi, ils jouèrent morceaux sur morceaux jusqu'à l'épuisement.

"Bon allez, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui" s'exclama Harry en reposant son micro.

"Je trouve que c'est même mieux que quand on est allé dans ton école Harry. Au fait, ils t'ont fait ovation ?" demanda Yukio.

"Oui, mais c'est comme tout, après ça s'est calmé. Mais en tout cas ils ont apprécié. Heureusement que j'ai pas fait quelques trucs un peu osés avec vous sur scène."

"Leur tête. Surtout ton directeur, il est assez vieux, et on aurait pu risquer la crise cardiaque" pouffa Ethan.

Le groupe éclata de rire et ils quittèrent la salle de répète.

**¤¤¤**

-"Harry ? C'est toi ?" demanda Dao à moitié endormi.

"Oui, chut..."

Il s'approcha lentement du lit, la lumière étant éteinte il se cogna le pied contre une étagère. Il poussa un léger cri.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça va ?" pouffa Dao.

"Aie, oui ne t'inquiète pas. Mince, je vais avoir un bleu !"

Harry s'assit sur le lit aveuglément et le batteur enroula ses bras autour de sa taille fine et l'attira en arrière pour une nuit de débauche.

**¤¤¤**

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla difficilement à cause de sa nuit mouvementée.

Il se leva pour aller dans la salle qui leur servait de cuisine et aperçut ses musiciens entrain de manger calmement dès qu'ils le virent ils lui sourirent tous.

"Alors Harry pas trop fatigué ? Les reprises sont pas trop dures ?" demanda l'un des musiciens en lui faisant un clin d'œil

"Heum légèrement mais je m'y ferai..."

"Tant mieux! Bon allez on répète une de nos chansons préférées?" demanda gaiement Ethan.

"On sait bien que tu n'attends que ça !" rit Julian.

"Allez ok ! On commence avec Vanilla de Gackt ! Tout le monde en place !"

Et dès qu'ils furent dans la salle de répétition, la musique remplit la pièce et la chorégraphie s'effectua...

Toute la journée les répétitions fusèrent et le groupe se reposa après la dernière musique ils s'affalèrent tous en sueur sur le plateau pour reprendre leur souffle.

"Ca devient de plus en plus bon Harry ! En plus tu commences à vraiment savoir y faire... on est tous émoustillés de tes mouvements !" apprécia Dao.

"Eh jme suis entraîné" répondit le Brun.

"Ah oui et on peut savoir avec qui ?" jalousa Julian.

"Euh ben avec Yukio et Dao..." lança Harry, coquin.

Le groupe se releva calmement et ils partirent manger un brin avant d'aller passe une longue nuit de sommeil...

Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent à leur chambre individuelle tous se firent la bise et lorsque vint le tour de Julian le Brun murmura à son oreille :

"Attends-moi quelques minutes t'endors pas j'ai une meilleure idée pour cette nuit..." fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil suggestif.

Harry arriva dans la chambre de Julian, le Français de la bande. Quelques mèches rouges parsemaient ses cheveux d'un doux blond.

Il s'approcha lentement de son amant qui était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Le chanteur s'assit sur les genoux de Julian et l'embrasse fougueusement.

"Tu m'as manqué toi aussi" souffla Harry entre deux baisers.

"Hmmm... J'espère faire mieux que nos amants" chuchota le guitariste.

"Essaye toujours..."

Une lueur tentatrice traversa les yeux verts du brun et ses mains disparurent sous le tee-shirt de Julian...

**¤¤¤ **

Le groupe s'accorda une petite journée de repos. Ils avaient déclaré avoir bien travaillé.

Ainsi, pour décompresser un peu, ils décidèrent d'aller dans un parc d'Attraction, et enchaînèrent les manèges à sensations à tout bout de champs.

Il passèrent une excellente journée. Harry était chouchouté par ses amis... amants... Il avait les bras chargés de peluches toutes aussi mignonnes les unes que les autres.

Et quand le soir arriva, ils revinrent dans leur bâtiment blanc, enchaînèrent une petite chanson pour le plaisir et allèrent se coucher.

Ethan commençait à enlever son haut, quand le bruit de sa porte se fit entendre. Lentement il tourna la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Harry le regardant avec une lueur flamboyante au fond des yeux.

Ses cheveux étaient châtain clair sans aucune couleur extravagante.

"Alors Ethan tu ne m'as pas attendu, tu as commencé à te déshabiller sans moi... je suis déçu" dit le brun

"Désolé Harry... Je... "

"Chut... maintenant c'est moi qui dirige" dit-il en lui embrassant fougueusement les lèvres.

**¤¤¤**

Puis les jours passèrent avec soit des répétitions soit des repos bien mérités. Et enfin arriva la veille du premier concert au Japon, notre groupe se dirigeait calmement vers l'aéroport.

Et ils prirent l'avion pour Tokyo.

Dans l'avion, Harry s'était installé près de la fenêtre et regardait le paysage quand Yukio qui était assis à coté de lui attira son attention.

"Hey, ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué ?"

"La vie d'artiste sans doute" plaisanta Harry en souriant faiblement.

Yukio le regarda tendrement tandis qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux noirs mi-longs. Puis il caressa la joue du chanteur avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

Harry soupira de contentement avant de lui prendre sa main et d'entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux du japonais.

Bien que le Survivant aimait tous ses musiciens, c'était quand même Yukio qu'il préférait.

Puis après l'avoir détaillé, il reporta son attention sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Et bien vite, le sommeil l'emporta.

**¤¤¤ **

"Harry réveille-toi, on est arrivé" murmura Julian en se penchant sur lui.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit son guitariste aux mèches rouge. Il en déduisit qu'il avait échangé de place avec Yukio pendant le vol.

Le groupe descendit de l'avion et prirent leurs bagages et appelèrent un taxi qui les emmena dans leur hôtel.

Ils prirent une chambre avec 5 lits, déposèrent leurs affaires et allèrent retrouver leur salle de concert.

Elle se situait au beau milieu de Tokyo, immense d'extérieur, ne dévoilant pas sa scène somptueuse et les places libres sans sièges qu'il y avait.

Le groupe choisit avec leur producteur et le propriétaire de la salle les lumières, éclairage, son, enceinte...

Et la nuit tombée depuis longtemps, ils retournèrent dans leur hôtel. Et avant de plonger au cœur de leurs songes, ils rapprochèrent les lits.

Le lendemain matin, le groupe se réveilla tranquillement et tout en s'étirant ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte le groupe se regarda dans les yeux incompréhensibles, et l'un d'eux lança :

"Heu entrez."

Leur producteur se tenait sur le pas de la porte et écarta encore plus l'entrebâillement.

"Ben vous faites quoi là tous entassés ?"

"Ben on dort les uns à côté des autres. vous comprenez, on s'aime tellement..." soupira Harry en caressant la main d'Ethan

"Oui bon en tout cas, faut pas se reposer aujourd'hui ! Je veux une répétition générale avant le concert de ce soir ! Pour que cela fasse un tabac !"

Toute la journée, les répétitions fusèrent. Ils s'accordèrent enfin une pause pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle et boire de l'eau fraîche.

Puis enfin la soirée arriva, et dans les coulisses les musiciens et leur chanteur stressaient légèrement. Tous avaient un regard dans le vague, attentif au bruit que faisaient les spectateurs qui s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans la salle de concert.

Soudain le bruit se fit plus oppressant et la salle fit un bouquant d'enfer réclamant le groupe. Celui-ci se leva donc de leurs chaises et d'un pas chancelant les membres sortirent des coulisses pour faire apparition sur scène où tout les cris et les demandes fusèrent dans le noir total.

Les lumière s'allumèrent brusquement. La musique commença à tinter doucement puis plus violemment. Un torrent de mélodies se déversa sur la foule grâce aux puissantes enceintes et aux haut-parleurs dispersés un peu partout.

Harry arriva sur scène, tête baissée. Et comme à Poudlard, il releva les yeux, hypnotisant toute l'immense salle.

Mais pour voir mieux son envoûtant regard, de grands écrans avaient été installés.

Et il chanta. Une chanson du célèbre chanteur japonais Gackt. Puis une autre et encore une autre...

Entraînant le public dans sa musique folle pop-rock. Les gens dansaient et acclamaient le groupe avec enthousiasme.

Harry termina en beauté avec la chanson "vanilla". Et dans cette chanson, il aguichait ses musiciens et ne s'en privait pas le moins de monde.

Le public enivré par tant de gestes effectués, crièrent de joie en s'extasiant des mouvements sensuels d'Harry...

A la fin du concert, le Survivant remercia son public en faisant un clin d'œil qui se reproduisit sur les écrans géants et lui et son groupe quittèrent la scène en ovation.

"Alors là je crois que l'on a assuré grave!" s'exclama joyeusement l'un des musiciens essoufflés.

"Il me semble également" confirma le Brun.

"C'était très bien les gars !" s'exclama le Producteur en rentrant brusquement dans les coulisses du groupe. "Mais ne vous reposez pas sur vos Lauriers! Demain C'est à Kyoto le concert! Bonne nuit !" finit-il en repartant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

"Le producteur a raison faut se reposer... Sinon on ne tiendra jamais la semaine" dit Harry d'une voix douce.

Le groupe partit donc pour l'hôtel, et, arrivés là bas le Survivant reprit:

"Bonne nuit les gars !" dit-il en enlevant son haut et son pantalon laissant dévoiler son corps parfait que tous les musiciens admirèrent.

Puis il s'effondra sur un des lits.

Les musiciens firent de même et la nuit se passa...

**¤¤¤**

Pendant toute la semaine, ils enchaînèrent les répétitions et les concerts au Japon.

Et il fut temps de retrouver leur public en France.

Ils reprirent donc l'avion, Harry toujours aussi perdu dans les nuages que transperçait l'appareil de vol et les paysages qu'il survolait.

Cette fois si Ethan était à ses cotés, une main posée sur sa cuisse. Cela reflétait un pur moment de douceur et de réconfort.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Paris, telle était leur destination, il prirent un hôtel près de la salle de concert où ils devaient jouer. Cette fois-ci aussi, leur chambre était commune.

Harry s'allongea sur un lit et soupira.

"Je doute que notre concert soit aussi apprécié ici qu'au Japon."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça Harry ?" demanda Dao en ouvrant sa valise.

"Même si les Français sont aussi réceptifs que les Japonais, il y a quand même une grande différence de mentalité..." expliqua Julian "de nos jours, peu de gens apprécient les homosexuels. Un peu comme du racisme si tu préfères. Et sur scène nous faisons allusions aux relations gays. "

"Mental stupide parfois..." souffla Ethan.

Harry regardait Yukio qui était à moitié assis sur son lit.

"Un truc ne va pas 'Kio ?" demanda-t-il soucieux.

Le Japonais mis un temps avant de répondre.

"Non, tout va bien, juste un peu fatigué."

"Hmm... si tu le dis" acheva Harry en le regardant, inquiet.

Julian explosa brusquement de rire.

"Mais c'est parce qu'il a revu son ancien petit copain, n'est-ce pas Yukio ?"

"La ferme Julian !"

Je guitariste aux mèches rouge se jeta sur Yukio et s'attaqua à une bonne séance de guillis suivit par les autres membres du groupe.

Cette partie de rigolade réussie à faire baisser la tension.

Lentement le sommeil vint à leur porte et les emportèrent au pays des songes...

**¤¤¤**

Le lendemain matin Harry fut le premier réveillé, et tout en s'étirant il se dirigea vers sa valise, il en sortit un sous-vêtement propre et sa tenue pour la soirée qui plia précautionneusement sur son lit. Il se déshabilla complètement mais ne remarqua pas tous ses musiciens entrain de le mater en cachette. Il enfila une chemise blanche ample et un pantalon noir moulant.

Puis il se retourna et aperçut les quatre regards fixés sur lui.

"Bon les mecs séance matage coupé ! DEBOUTTTT !" cria-t-il pour faire lever cette bande de fainéants.

Les quatre musiciens exécutèrent l'ordre du chanteur et s'habillèrent tous en hâte, pour descendre prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Pendant la journée de courtes répétitions s'étaient effectuées et arriva enfin le soir du concert. La tension était presque palpable dans la loge.

Ils espéraient de tout cœur que ça se passerait aussi bien même meilleur que la dernière fois. Donc c'est avec la peur au ventre qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la scène, patientant dans les coulisses. Puis quand l'annonce les présenta ils montèrent tous sur scène acclamés par le public en folie. Le Groupe se regarda et ils sourirent tous. Puis la musique commença et Harry chanta.

Il releva délicatement ses yeux verts émeraude pour attirer le public qui ne pouvait plus lâcher ses pupilles.

Plusieurs chansons furent enchaînées et comme à son habitude, Harry termina en beauté avec la chanson Vanilla. Ses mouvements sensuels firent taire le public un instant puis admirant la souplesse et l'endurance du chanteur tous se mirent à huer des 'OUAIS' de plusieurs fans français.

Quand la chanson termina le groupe était essoufflé et ils saluèrent joyeusement le public en se tenant les hanches les uns les autres.

Puis un dernier regard ensorcelé et Harry quitta la scène suivit de ses musiciens.

"Eh bien tu vois Harry, tu n'avais pas à t'en faire, tout s'est bien passé !" s'exclama Dao en souriant.

"Oui, je suis content. C'était mieux que l'an dernier."

Il se laissa câliner joyeusement par ses... amants, et soupira.

"Il ne reste plus qu'à tenir toute la semaine comme ça. J'ai hâte d'être de retour en Angleterre."

"Oui, surtout que nous aurons une semaine de libre pour nous reposer."

Harry, le regard vague, vient s'appuyer contre Yukio qui le prit dans ses bras. Les autres musiciens regardèrent la scène avec attendrissement.

Il bailla et ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Et voyant que le chanteur s'était endormi, Julian, Ethan, Dao et Yukio le portèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'hôtel, évitant la horde de fans qui pouvait à tout moment surgir.

Ils le déposèrent dans son lit après avoir retiré ses chaussures et sa tenue de soirée et le démaquillèrent délicatement. Ils le regardèrent un instant avant de lui rabattre les couvertures sur son corps finement musclé. L'air endormi, il était beau comme un dieu.

**¤¤¤**

"Harry, debout !" murmura Dao.

"Hn ? Quesqya ?" demanda Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

"Les répétitions vont commencer d'ici quelques minutes et tu n'es pas encore levé paresseux."

"Sont où les autres ?"

"Dans la salle de concert, pour préparer le matériel."

Harry sourit faiblement et enroula ses bras autour du cou du Dao et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Dao, bien qu'appréciant le baiser, s'esquiva.

"On a pas le temps. Habille-toi et rejoint-nous" souffla le batteur en souriant.

Harry grogna et sortit du lit en boxer.

"Hep là, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Après le concert ?"

"Tu t'es endormi sur l'épaule de Yukio alors on t'a porté jusqu'ici et déshabillé pour te coucher."

"Vi, vous en avez profité j'imagine."

"Bien sûr, tu es tellement mignon quand tu dors" taquina Dao en lui caressant la joue.

Le batteur quitta la pièce laissant Harry toujours endormi.

Le Survivant bien que souhaitant se reposer encore un peu se brusqua et il s'habilla légèrement avec une chemise marine et un pantalon blanc.

Puis il sortit de l'hôtel pour rejoindre ses musiciens toujours ensommeillés. Après plusieurs discutions sur la soirée précédente, les répétitions reprirent.

La semaine de concert se passa le mieux qu'il soit! Le public les avait adorés, et en réclamait toujours et encore.

**¤¤¤**

Arriva la fin de leur séjour et ils montèrent dans l'avion pour retourner dans leur pays qui est l'angleterre.

Le vol se passa très bien, et l'avion se déposa doucement sur la piste d'atterrissage.

"C'est partit pour NOTRE PAYS ! J'offre une tournée pour fêter notre retour chez nous !" s'exclama joyeusement le Brun

"Eh bien Harry, tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur légendaire" fit Ethan en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

"Oui, je suis content de retrouver mon pays."

"Oui, nous aussi on est content d'y retourner" ajouta Dao "Je vais aller revoir ma famille."

"Et mois mes amis" renchéri Ethan.

Harry leur sourit et ferma les yeux tandis que l'avion se posait sur le sol.

**¤¤¤**

"De retour au bercail !" s'exclama Yukio joyeusement en entrant dans leur bâtiment de répète.

Harry déposa ses affaires et s'allongea sur son lit. Les musiciens vinrent le retrouver et s'assirent près de lui.

"Je pars pour les cinq jours à venir" déclara Ethan en jouant avec ses cheveux châtains.

"Et moi aussi" ajouta Dao.

"Moi je reste, je n'ai personne à retrouver ici" fit Yukio le regard perdu.

"Pareil pour moi" dit Julian.

Un silence pesant plana dans la chambre d'Harry.

"Hé bien, je vous présenterai à mes amis" souffla le chanteur à ses deux guitaristes en esquissant un sourire rêveur. "Je pars demain" enchaîna t-il. "Vous viendrez avec moi, sauf si vous avez autre chose à faire ou bien que l'envie ne vous prenne pas de me suivre."

Julian et Yukio, radieux, embrassèrent le Survivant.

Puis ils s'affaissèrent sur le lit et s'allongèrent à coté de lui, bientôt suivis des deux derniers membres du groupe. Et ils s'endormirent ainsi, enlacés dans une étreinte protectrice et rassurante.

**¤¤¤**

Le soleil radieux éclairait la vaste pièce et réveilla petit à petit le groupe.

C'était le jour où tout le groupe se séparait dans différents endroits pendant les cinq jours à venir. Ethan et Dao devaient prendre le train du matin pour partir dans diverses directions mais commençaient au même point de départ. Harry, Yukio et Julian les avaient accompagnés et lorsqu'ils se dirent au revoir, le chanteur embrassa ses deux musiciens sur la bouche et approfondit son baiser lorsque c'était pour d'Ethan. Puis ils se quittèrent et montèrent dans le train. Le Survivant prit la taille des deux guitaristes restants et sans que l'autre le voit il descendit lentement le long des fesses de Yukio qui regarda intensément le Survivant qui lui regardait devant lui avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**¤¤¤**

Le trio prit le train l'après midi pour rejoindre Londres. Et lorsqu'il commença à avancer Harry s'endormit paresseusement sur l'épaule de Julian en serrant la main de Yukio posée sur sa cuisse.

Arrivés à Londres les deux guitaristes réveillèrent Harry, toujours appuyé contre l'épaule de Julian, sans le brusquer.

"Harry nous sommes arrivés" chuchotèrent-ils ensemble.

"Hein ?"

"DEBOUT FENEANT ! YA REPETITION !" s'exclama Julian qui s'esclaffa presque aussitôt vu le redressement soudain d'Harry qui se mit pratiquement au garde à vous.

Le trio rit quelques minutes puis descendirent du train toujours en souriant.

Harry arriva en voiture avec Julian et Yukio devant le Terrier.

"Bizarre comme maison" commenta Julian.

"Bizarre mais magnifique. Nous ne dormirons pas ici. On prendra un hôtel. Euh hmmm ne faites pas attention si vous voyez des choses bizarres. Ce n'est que de l'illusion, mentit Harry."

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Ps : **

**Shyrinia : Hum kikou tlm, alors juste une tite note personnelle, ceux qui suivent ma fic " Liaison à Hauts risques ", déjà je vous remercie tous très très fort, je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic vous plaise…cependant mdr… hum ces temps-ci j'ai eu quelques soucis qui m'ont comment dire déprimée et enlevée l'envie de continuer et de poster ma fic ( notamment mon échec au bac S) … j'ai le chapitre 2 qui est terminé depuis quelques temps déjà (dire que je vous fais patienter depuis plus d'un mois, je me dégoûte moi-même…) mais le chap 3 pas encore terminé, alors bien sur je vous garantie que je n'abandonnerai pas loll c'est pas mon style, mais là…c'est pas la forme, enfin maintenant je vais mieux mais bon pour poster de nouveau…(à mon nom je parle car je poste tjr qq review et corrige des chaps d'une amie et lis toujours) je m'excuse sincèrement, et espère que vous serez patient, je pense que je pourrai bientôt de nouveau poster mdr donc dsl de l'attente, et encore merci de me lire et de nous lire toutes les deux. Kisu ;)**


End file.
